dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle
, | series = | japanese date = Winter 2015 | english date = July 16th, 2015 |characters = |techniques = * Lightning of Absolution |tools = }} Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle is a a by . The game is a puzzle, board, and fighting game that requires players to assemble teams of fighters (in the form of 'cards'). To deliver damage, the user taps the ki spheres on their screen. The game was released in Japan in Winter 2014, and received a Western release July 16th, 2015. Gameplay Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle is a card battle game that combines the elements of puzzle games, board games, and screen tapping to a create a unique and interesting gaming experience. By summoning fighters using Dragon Stones, a player can build a deck of six cards and a selectable 'friend' to compete in battles. Items can also be brought in to aid the fighting experience. in an Adventure Stage.]] Events take place on 'Adventure Stages'; these stages resemble board games, or more accurately, the adventure mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, among other titles. By selecting a number, the player's leader can move that many spaces, and landing on various tiles will net certain effects. Blue tiles give the player items, red tiles indicate opponents, and other items, such as Dragon Balls, can be collected along the way. Other tiles can inflict damage from the enemy to the player before the battle begins, or can allow the player to meet their friend and power up. In battle, the player's deck comes into play. Both their fighter and the opposing fighter will be at opposite ends of the screen. By tapping the ki blasts present on their screen, the player can inflict damage on their opponent. Only ki blasts that match color can cause damage, however, the rainbow ki can match with any available color. Type also plays an important part in the battles; there are advantageous and disadvantageous types to attack, and taking each type into consideration can help win a match. If the ki blast is the same color as a character's type, the damage is increased x2 for each ki blast. When neighboring spheres connect, it creates 'burst' damage. Stockpiling these ki blasts fills the Dokkan meter, and can allow a character to perform their super attack for massive damage. At the end of a stage, the player fights a Boss Battle with the boss character of the stage. Defeating this character allows the player to pass the stage and earn various prizes, such as that character's card. In Quest mode, dialogue is delivered in an easy to read-manga format. Tapping the screen allows the player to progress through the dialogue, though it can be skipped at will should they choose. Plot Overview The game begins with a mysterious entity summoning Shenron, wishing to encounter the strongest fighter alive. Much like Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball XenoVerse, two games that preceded Dokkan Battle, the game centers around Trunks of the Future, and the Time Patrol. With Trunks arriving in an uknown Age, along with a partner who is new to Time Patrolling, he is contacted by the Kaiō of the North to investigate the source of a dimensional distortion. After winning the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, Trunks finds out a rumor about a mysterious person targeting martial arts masters. Development Playable Characters Story-only Characters Bosses Quest Bosses A Gloomy Parallel World *Mr. Satan *Killa *Taopaipai *Pirate Robot Event Bosses Fearsome Super Elite * Vegeta Mysterious Alien Warrior *Raditz A Super Showdown * Son Gokū Trivia *As with many Dragon Ball games, characters who cannot fly, such as Chi-Chi or Joule, are given alternate means of doing so — such as the infamous jetpack used by Mr. Satan — to allow them to perform aerial battle feats with other, flight capable characters. References External Links *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle website *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia Category:Video Games